Second Chance
by Brawling-Duelist
Summary: Judai is given a Second Chance at his days in Duel Academia but that that doesn't include Yusei. Having fell in love with him when they met yet again after the duel with Paradox. Sequel to mtl. R&R No flames or unnecessary bashing. Constructive criticism.


**Are you really that stupid? I don't own Yugioh gx or 5d's!**

Judai and Yusei both walked into city hall to take the written portion of the Duel Academia exam, and they were both lead to a big room with lots of chairs in it.  
>Once they both got there they began to take in their surroundings.<br>The walls were painted in beige, and the chairs were red as well as the wall clock.  
>There were two pieces of paper followed by several pencils at the front desk so they both assumed that was where the written exam was.<p>

Judai grabbed his exams and some pencils as he sat down.  
>Yusei mimicked his actions and they each began taking their exam. Judai sighed in boredom at the questions because in his own time he was already the new King of Games so this was all child's play. Yusei gave an identical sigh because none of it was familiar to him. In his time Fusion Monsters are never used and he doesn't even know what a Fusion Monster is. Judai put his exam on the scanner for Duel Academia and then sat down as Yusei put his on the scanner.<p>

Both of the results told the boys that Judai and Yusei had barely passed.  
>Judai sighed when he saw his results and then he looked at Yusei.<p>

"Well, you ready to go? It looks like we'll be stuck here for a while." He asked. Yusei nodded and they both ran to Duel Academia. Once they were there they were both called to the dueling areas, and the duel began. When they were about to duel everything began shaking, and they found themselves in Judai's third year of the academy.

"Hey Judai I see you're back." Sho said with a smile. Yusei didn't recognize the kid so he just stared at him in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry Yusei! I'm Syrus, Syrus Truesdale." he reminded him.

Chazz noticed Yusei and Syrus and decided to walk over there.

"Hey guys, Oh Jaden you're back." He muttered. Judai looked at him in confusion.

"My name is Judai." He told him. A mirror image of himself walked around the corner and then up to Chazz.

"Judai! I didn't know you were here! When did you get here?" He exclaimed. Judai hadn't seen Jaden since they were children so he was shocked to see him.

"Jay?" He asked in surprise. Jaden laughed and the two gave each other hugs.

"I thought you were going to Duel Academia!" He exclaimed.

Judai laughed and looked at his younger friend.

"I'm a transfer student." He laughed. Jaden quickly understood and he noticed that he had a Slifer Jacket on.

"We're in the same dorm cool!" he exclaimed. Judai grabbed his head in pain as his Empathy kicked in, and then he felt like he was drowning. He couldn't scream or do anything and pretty soon he collapsed. Yusei freaked out when he collapsed and Jaden put him over his shoulder.

"_Weird, he's the same size as me._" He thought as he took him to the dorms. It was midnight, which meant curfew was in an hour, so he went into the Slifer dorm. Once he was there he laid Judai down in the bed, and covered him up. When the two fell asleep Judai began to dream. In his dream he was walking around the academy and he happened to see Jaden.

Jaden's eyes had turned gold and he had a cold expression. He tried to call his name but no sound came out, and he knew that Jaden had become the Supreme King.

"Jaden, wake up, it's me Judai." He begged. In his dream he was screaming but in real life he was tossing and turning. Soon Judai opened his eyes but he was still asleep, so he walked out of the dorms into the night. He had made it towards the teacher dorms where Crowler had walked up to him.

"Jaden what are you doing here?" He asked with concern, unaware that it was a sleep walking Judai. Judai didn't answer him since he was still asleep and the fact that that wasn't his name.

Crowler soon realized that he was looking at Judai and that he was sleepwalking.

"This is so not good, I've got to get him to Shepard." He muttered as he led Judai to the Principal's office. Crowler looked at him and sighed.

"Judai? Judai, wake up, you're sleepwalking." Crowler told him, being careful not to touch him. Judai soon woke from the episode but he was still disoriented.

"How did I get here, and where am I?" He asked in confusion.

"You were sleepwalking." Crowler explained. Judai then quickly understood and walked with Crowler back to the Slifer Dorm.

Once he was sure he was safe he went back to his dorm and Judai went back to sleep. Soon it was morning and the alarm went off.

Judai and Jaden were still asleep so Syrus walked over to them.

"Hey wake up!" Syrus shrieked. Judai and Jaden then woke up and they growled.

"It's the middle of the freaking night go back to sleep!" they both snapped. Syrus shouted at them to wake up and they sighed as they got up.

"Why do we have to get up in the middle of the freaking night?" Judai complained.

"Judai its 6 a.m. time for school." Jaden told him.


End file.
